Summer in Seattle
by SaskiaSmith
Summary: Ana is embarking on a a new adventure. One which introduces her to an intriguing stranger...
1. Chapter 1

_Beep beep beep_

I lurch out of bed, stumbling for a moment as my head spins from the sudden transition to upright. Managing to haul the blankets off me I dive for the alarm clock, making it just in time to turn the darned thing off before it launched into its second fit of beeping. Sighing with relief I sink back down into the bed, curling myself into a ball. This is it! Today is the day that mousy old me makes the transition from bored and boring student to a woman of the world. In four short hours the plane will be whisking me away from the monotony of life in England to the bright lights of Seattle and I couldn't be more excited! I've had this day planned in my head for months but I hadn't anticipated the ball of nerves that was simmering away in my stomach in anticipation of what was to come. Me, Ana Steel, nervous?! Ha! Barely a day went past when I wasn't anxiously stressing about all the things I had to do, the study I had to catch up on, the patients I had to check in with, the endless tutorials and lectures. Seriously, if someone had told me how much work medical school would be, I highly doubt I ever would have enrolled! Don't get me wrong, I love it to death but I pretty much have no life! Starting today though, I'm taking a break from it all and making the most of my last ever summer holidays as a student. Time to live a little and gather a few stamps in the passport I figured, and what better time than the present!

Jumping off the bed I leap into the bathroom and set to work creating the new and improved Ana. My roommates all left the day before so I'd taken yesterday to recreate myself for my American summer. Gone is my long frizzy brown hair and in its place sits a sleek, frizz-free brown waterfall with subtle blonde highlights to brighten it up a little. I'd forked out an arm and a leg to get it done professionally but I figured this was my time to branch out and start the summer as a fresh new person. No more clumsy, quiet Ana. This Ana has a wardrobe full of bold new clothes I'd secretly been stockpiling for the last few months and now I just had to work on developing the confidence to match.

Looking in the mirror I'm pleasantly surprised by what I see. The girl looking back at me looks young and excited; her over large, deep blue eyes shine back at me with bright anticipation.

I shrug on a white linen shift dress, pull on my nude wedge heels and complete the look with my trusty locket. Kate gave me the locket three years ago after one of her typically extravagant family holidays, this time to the Carribean. Instead of your usual picture inside, my locket held some grains of sand from what Kate promised me was one of the best beaches she'd ever had the pleasure of dipping her French manicure clad feet into. She thought the idea of putting some sand in it was cute, but to me it means way more than I'd ever let on to her. I've never left the UK before thanks to my rather hectic academic commitments so the twinkling grains of sand in the locket hold the promise of a whole different world out there waiting for me to explore. Luckily today is that day and I'm almost ready to begin.

I toss the last of my things into my huge bag, zip up my life for the next three months and then pause for a moment to glance back at my room as I leave. Reaching into my purse I yank out my new iPhone, a present from my mum for passing finals, and snap a picture to remind me of home once I'm gone. I survey the mess I've left behind to deal with in three months time. Medical textbooks strewn across the floor, my trusty stethoscope hanging from the handle on my desk and a half eaten packet of m&m's scattered over pages and pages of handwritten notes spilling out of my binders. _Let's do this girl. _

"Miss Steele?!" a voice boomed making me jump. "Taxi's here!".

Taking a deep breath and slinging my purse over my shoulder, I grab my bag and I'm off!

Standing in line to check in for the flight I could feel the butterflies in my stomach growing by the minute. _For goodness sake, keep your cool Steele, people do this every day! _I didn't want to show it but I had to admit, I was nervous! I've lived in the UK my entire life and suddenly I was about to board a plane to a different continent, all by myself with only minimal plans for once I arrived. Not to mention the thought of being trapped in a metal box for the next 12 or so hours! Kate told me not to sweat it, just relax and enjoy the ride but this was coming from someone who flew exclusively first class. Us mere mortals forced to slum it in coach weren't quite so lucky. Taking a deep breath and plastering a fake smile on my face, I made my way forward to the counter.

"Miss Steele", the check-in assistant simpered as she tapped my name into the system. "It's showing up on our system that your ticket has been upgraded to first class".

"What?" I murmur, confused.

"Ma'am it says here that you purchased an economy ticket with us but a Mr Ray Steele upgraded that ticket 2 weeks ago", she gushed. "Let me finish checking you in here and then I'll introduce you to Anthony who will escort you through security and show you to the first class lounge to await your flight".

In shock I manage to utter a thanks in reply as I hand over my passport. _Oh daddy, you shouldn't have. _I felt slightly guilty that my step-dad Ray had done this. He was on my hit list for a quick phone call as soon as I made it through security. Although he wasn't with my mum anymore, he was the only man I'd ever call my dad and he sacrificed everything he had to give me every opportunity possible. I couldn't thank him enough for all the sacrifices he'd made over the years to get me into medical school and help me cope with the fallouts of my mum's various relationship breakdowns. She was fragile at the best of times and not known for her attentive parenting skills.

"Right this way Miss Steele", Anthony appeared ushering me off in the direction of a private line, bypassing the endless queues through customs and security. Before long I was being shown into the sumptuous first class lounge and seated in a plush recliner. Geez no wonder Kate raved about this! I could certainly get used to first class! I'd barely had time to put my purse down before I was being offered a cool glass of white wine. I'm definitely not much of a drinker but who would say no to this! Kate's always whining at me for being such a party pooper but it's easy for her to say. Tall, gorgeous and blonde without a care in the world, Miss Kavanagh, the naturally bright and tenacious accounting student couldn't put an academic foot wrong even if she tried. Her dad owns and manages a large accounting firm and has schooled her up on all the tricks of the trade. Kate's got all the right connections and been through all the right internship programs so she's not exactly short of confidence! I on the other hand have spent one evening too many witnessing the carnage of the emergency department on a typical Friday and Saturday night to ever want to get drunk again. Trust me when I say that being vomited on, slurred at, hit on and punched by drunk patients hasn't exactly instilled a love of alcohol in me.

Checking my phone I notice a text from Ray

*** Hope you're being well looked after in first class – you deserve it. Miss you already. R ***

Noticing there's only 15 minutes until our flight is supposed to board, I decide on a quick text to thank my overgenerous father.

*** Can't thank you enough Ray, this is such a treat! Love you and miss you. A ***

Thinking of the massive journey ahead of me and my darling Ray I suddenly start to feel panicky and weak. What on earth am I doing travelling half way around the world all by myself?! I don't know anyone there and I don't even have a clue what I'm going to do once I get there! Shaking, I down the rest of my glass of wine in one large gulp and start anxiously twisting my hands to and fro in my lap. Reaching up to my locket I nervously twist and untwist the chain letting it spin as it unwinds, banging against my neck. Just as I start to think I can't take another minute of this, I hear the announcement over the speakers that the first class cabin of the flight to Seattle is about to board. Holy crap I'm really going to do this! Nervously gathering up my things I make my way towards the exit of the lounge and straight to the gate for the plane. I'm the first one in line and the flight attendant looks at me sympathetically sensing my nerves.

"Welcome aboard Miss Steele, please make your way down the air bridge and one of the attendants will welcome you on board" she greets me kindly. Trembling, I make my way towards the huge plane, teetering as I go. _Jeez Steele, don't you know heels and wine don't mix! _I hurriedly make my way to my seat and gratefully curl up in the huge leather seat accepting a glass of champagne from the attendant. Yup I definitely see what Kate was talking about! This is the life! Gazing out the window sipping the delicious wine, I admire the British sun rising in the sky as I lose myself in thoughts of Seattle and all the new things I'm about to see.

A not so subtle cough disturbs me from my thoughts and I jump back from the window slopping the wine all down my front in the process. _Crap! _I frantically search for a tissue in my purse desperate to clean myself up a little but I don't seem to have one with me. Another cough comes from beside me and I look across to see a pair of expensive leather shoes pointing my way. Awkwardly I look up to the man standing before me. His face is fixed in an angry mask but as he sees my startled expression it rearranges into one of surprise. Raising one eyebrow sky high he cocks his head to one side appraising me with cool amusement, a smile gathering at the corners of his mouth. Gazing back at him I'm aware that I'm blatantly staring. I think I'm in shock. Holy cow, who the hell is this guy? He is quite possibly the most attractive man I've ever seen in my entire life. I feel like I'm looking at some kind of Greek God or something. Seriously how can one man look so calm and in control yet so damn attractive all at once. He raises a hand up to sweep through his unruly copper hair, a full grin breaking out onto his face now. Reaching a long fingered hand into his pocket he pulls out a crisp white handkerchief emblazoned with the letters C.T.G in neat, official lettering.

Leaning forward I gratefully accept the handkerchief from him. As our fingers touch momentarily, I'm surprised by the spark that seems to ignite between us suddenly. As soon as I'm aware of it though he's withdrawn his hand and when I look up at his face he's rearranged it into a careful mask giving nothing away.

"I'm afraid that I'll have to take the blame for this wee spillage Miss..." he trails off in his American accent, gesturing at the wet mark spreading down my white dress.

"...Steele", I finish. "And please don't apologise, you're talking to one of the world's clumsiest people. I'm afraid, I was in my own little world".

"Were you now?" he purrs, a grin lighting up his eyes as he gazes down at me. "And I suppose you were so caught up in this world of yours that you didn't notice that you're sitting in my seat?" he smirks.

Crap! _Way to make yourself look like a fool in front of this God Ana! _I scramble in my purse for my boarding pass to check my seat number and to my horror, the envelope full of photographs of my family and friends spills out over the floor between us. As fate would have it, right on top of the pile is a photo of Kate, Jose and I together at our end of semester party. Jose is a good friend but I know he'd like us to be more than just friends. Although I usually try my best to ignore this side of him, the photo staring back at us shows a scantily clad Kate posing for a photo with me while Jose has his arms wrapped tightly around me. To be fair he had, had a lot to drink that night and I didn't want to hurt his feelings so soon before leaving to Seattle, but the photo clearly makes us look like a couple. Double crap!

I look up at Mr Gorgeous and he's glaring down at the photo with a look of pure hatred.

"Is that your boyfriend?" he asks, his voice icy.

"Ummm..." I awkwardly mutter retrieving the photographs as fast as I can. "No, that's Jose my good friend. Well, he'd like to be more than friends, but you know the way it is..." I stammer.

"I don't believe I do".

"Well, you know...we're good friends...really good friends...he's like a brother to me, only sometimes I think he wishes it was something more...not that I feel that way of course...I mean I don't like him in that way", I splutter, the words falling out of my mouth before I can even think about what I'm saying.

"I see", he says evenly, giving nothing away.

Desperate to break eye contact I glance down at my boarding pass. With horror I notice that he's right and in fact I am in the wrong seat. "... err you're right, I'm such an idiot. I'm in the seat behind this. I'm so sorry. Give me a moment and I'll move".

"Don't bother", he says cooly. "With a quick glance he's summoned the flight attendant and has quickly explained the situation to her. Before I know it, I'm being efficiently cleaned up and Mr Gorgeous has agreed to swap seats with me for the flight. My original bubble of relaxation has officially burst and I'm feeling like my wits have totally been scattered by this formidable stranger. There was just something about him that I can't put my finger on. I mean seriously! I, Ana Steele, have shown next to no interest in men up until now what with my non-existent social life and my endless study. I'm not going to lie though, I'm intrigued by him.

The plane seems to be filling up now and it must be nearly time to takeoff so I decide to nip to the bathroom quickly. As I round my seat I see him stretched out in his seat, his lovely long legs on display. His face is hidden behind a newspaper and I quickly scamper past before he has a chance to see me.

As I head back to my seat I risk a glance at him and see him staring back at me intently, following my every move. I awkwardly smile at him and he returns the gesture with a huge grin. Blushing I take my seat again, just as the captain announces that we're about to leave. As I slide back into my seat, I notice a post-it note tacked to the seat in front of me. It's not your ordinary yellow post-it, but made from a beautiful, thick, textured paper with the same C.T.G authoritatively stamped in the corner. Scrawled across the pristine paper in elegant script is a short message. 'Miss Steele, I do believe I haven't had the chance to introduce myself properly yet, or apologise for making you so wet. Please do join me after takeoff. Yours, Christian Grey.' For some reason I blush furiously again and burrow down further into my seat so he can't possible see me. Is this for real?! I haven't even left the country yet and already I've met an impossibly good looking stranger who for some unknown reason wants to talk to me! I have no idea what I should do. The old Ana would probably ignore him and busy herself in a book but this new Ana seems to have other ideas. I feel like there's some kind of magnetic pull from the seat behind me and I know I have to find out more about this man.

**Authors Note: Hi everyone and welcome to my story. This is my first go at writing so I'd love some feedback. Let me know if you'd like me to continue the story :) Please review!**

**x Saskia**

**PS: The characters are not my own.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the massive delay in updating – I'm now on holiday so have plenty of time to pay some proper attention to the story! Thank you for your patience and kind feedback x**

Sighing with contentment I gaze out over the lush green landscapes of the UK and the neatly lined terraced houses as the plane climbs steadily up and over the fluffy white clouds. My god, this past year had been an absolute nightmare and I can't even begin to put into words how excited I am to be leaving the monotony of my tiring life. As soon as the plane flattens out and the captain switches of the seat belt sign, I quickly whip out my tray table and rustle around in my bag for my trusty diary. This was a leaving gift from Kate so it's suitably expensive and flashy. A hot pink leather book with 'Travel Diary' sprawled across the front in hot pink diamantes. Not what I'd have chosen myself, but at least it'll remind me of Kate while I'm away!

Reaching out to the seat in front of me, I peel off the post-it note Mr Gorgeous left me with a wee flourish and slap it straight into the first page of the book. Mr Grey...hmmm. _Day One _– I pen carefully in the top right margin. After a moment of hesitation, I draw a large love heart underneath, edged with an intricate lacy border. Giggling to myself, I start to write inside the love heart.

'_Met this crazy good looking guy on the plane after I managed to spill champagne down my front! I seriously don't think I've ever seen a better looking guy in my life (Even Jose dressed to impress doesn't compare!) Roses are red, violets are blue, Mr Gorgeous - I'm curious about you!'_

I'm really getting into the swing of doodling roses and love hearts around the edges of the page now in a rather extravagant border, alternating the colours of my pens so I've constructed a technicolour rainbow. I've always been a bit of doodler, especially during all the dull lectures I have to sit through so I've rather perfected the art of the perfect flower. Sitting back to admire my work it hits me slap in the face. What the hell am I doing drawing love hearts all around a note from a complete stranger! _Get a grip Steele! _What on earth was I thinking getting all hot and bothered by a random man I haven't even had a coherent conversation with? Reaching back down to the page I tear it out in one sweep and screw it up into a ball, stuffing it deep into my bag. I settle back into my seat, hiding my face under my blanket. I've only been off UK soil for half an hour and already I'm going crazy! This certainly doesn't bode well for the rest of my trip!

I manage to doze off for a bit but I'm woken by the voice of one of the overly attentive flight attendants booming over the loud speakers. Lunch time in coach! Smiling to myself I reach into the seat pocket in front of me and glance indulgently at the exquisite looking menu us first class passengers get to select from. As the flight attendant moves up the first class cabin from the rear taking orders I umm and ahh over whether I should have the salmon or the beef burger with blue cheese dressing. As the flight attendant reaches Mr Mysterious behind me I hear him talking to her in a less than pleasant voice. Turning around slightly in my seat I not so subtly watch her as she leans down to talk to him giving him an eyeful of her more than ample breasts. Boy she's really pulling the moves on him! Her face is all puppy dog eyes one minute and heavy lids the next. I can't say I blame her! Mr Sexy is quite the eye candy! I imagine he's the type who likes to play it up for the ladies but unfortunately for Miss Perky, whatever mood he's in now clearly isn't one which is interested in flirting. The way he talks back to her is cutting and authoritative, like he's the king of the universe. Seriously who does he think he is?! He rattles off his order in extreme detail, down to the organisation of the food on the plate. He then begins questioning the attendant on the wine list, clearly disappointed with what he hears. I note that the meal he ordered isn't even on the menu but the attendant doesn't seem fazed in the slightest. She hasn't taken any notes and I'm wondering how the poor girl is planning to remember everything he's said in exacting detail.

As I lean around the side of my seat slightly further trying to catch the expression on his face, I watch in horror as he looks up and sees me blatantly staring. His face breaks out into a big All-American smile. I immediately whip back into my seat facing the front and pull the menu out pretending to be engrossed in it. I hear him continue to speak coolly to the attendant.

"Ms Steele and I will be dining together today. Bring whatever she orders to my table along with another wine glass and set the table for two", he orders Miss Bright Eyes.

"Umm.. yes, certainly Mr Grey. Anything else I can get for you?"

"No, just don't keep me waiting, I've got work to do" he barks sounding like a demanding teenager.

"Certainly Mr Grey. And may I commend you on your recent article in the Seattle Times on environmental conscience; my father is a huge fan. Is there any chance I could get an autograph for him?" She's positively simpering now, her voice sweet as sugar and I can just imagine her giving him a good eyeful.

Holy shit though he must be some kind of celebrity or something. Well I guess that's what you'd expect flying first class. Seriously though he must be no older than late twenties! There's an awkward silence and I can only imagine the look he must be giving her because she suddenly starts hurriedly rustling her papers as she gathers them to leave sans autograph. I catch a glimpse of her red, embarrassed face as she bustles to the front of the cabin, no doubt to write down his rather particular order before she forgets. Ha, serves her right I think to myself.

Several minutes later she emerges from the curtained area at the front, smoothing her skirt down with her hands and readjusting her fake, overly friendly smile. She makes her way down the aisle towards me and plasters her simpering face back on to take my order. As she explains the choices, I notice her sneaking tentative gazes at Mr Grumpy behind me. I give her a sympathetic smile and order a small serve of salmon with some green vegetables. My nerves have been all a flutter with the dramas of the day and my appetite is barely there.

As the attendants begin to prepare the tables for the meal, another cough disturbs me from my window gazing. I manage not to jump this time but spin my head around at break neck speed, finding Mr Celebrity looking down at me again with an amused grin.

"What's this I hear about me sharing dinner with you", I murmur, failing at trying to sound suitably disgruntled.

"Since I haven't had the chance to meet you properly, I thought you might care to share a meal with me Miss Steele. I'm rather intrigued by you".

"Call me Ana...umm.. short for Anastasia but Ana's good please", I stammer. "Intrigued with me, seriously, why?"

"I can't put my finger on it but I'd like to know more Ana", he says, his voice drawing out my name with a soft caress. Seriously I feel myself melt a little inside. This guy is good! He could definitely have a career in professional phone sex or something! _Eww get a grip Ana what are you even thinking!_

Reaching out a confident hand towards me he invites me to join him once again. "Anastasia Steele, would you give me the great privilege of sharing lunch with me".

Looking up at him he breaks into a big grin again and I can't resist. His eyes crinkle up at the sides and he looks adorable. His grey eyes are sparkling and I feel like he's mocking me at the same time. I can't deny it, I want to find out what he's got to say so I stand, letting the blanket fall to my knees. Looking down at my dress I notice a slightly yellowy stain still in place where the champagne kindly decided to take residence over my front. He looks down at it too and I break out into a little giggle, my face flushing a familiar red. I try to suppress the giggle but he begins to laugh too and I can't hold it back. Giggling I place my hand in his and allow him to wave me forward into his seat while he perches on the foot stool opposite which doubles as a seat for guests. Reaching over, he buckles me into the seat, securing the belt tightly over my hips. Giving a little tug on it, he murmurs his satisfaction.

"That ought to keep you in place", he grins mischievously. "So Anastasia, where to begin... what do I have to do to convince you to come out for dinner with me in Seattle this evening?"

**Authors Note: Thanks again everyone! Your follows/faves and reviews mean so much! Keep them coming!**

**x Saskia**


	3. Chapter 3

_"So Anastasia, where to begin... what do I have to do to convince you to come out for dinner with me in Seattle this evening?"_

"Wow, slow down! Why was that flight attendant asking for your autograph? And why me? Are you usually this forward? Why would I ..."

"Calm down Anastasia, let's take this one question at time", he smirks cutting across my question tirade. His face quirking up at the edges, an all American grin plastered over his face.

"You know, you really shouldn't look at people like you want to..." _Crap! What the hell am I saying! So much for an internal filter!_

"Want to what Anastasia?" he quips, not missing a beat.

"Oh, I umm didn't mean that. I err just mean you look really good and all... wait I mean I'm not judging you on your physical appearance or anything... it's just that, well you obviously know you're attractive and ..." _Who the hell has taken over my mouth?! _

"So you think I'm attractive?" he smirks looking satisfied. "It's just a face though", he grimaces slightly, his face rearranging into an expressionless mask. I've obviously hit a nerve! "Back to my original question though, can I take you out to dinner tonight?"

"What!?" I splutter. "But I don't even know who you are!"

For God's sake, this guy could be anything from your garden variety weirdo to a full blown psychopath for all I know! _Boy Anastasia you really know how to attract the creeps!_

"We'll get to that. What I really want to know is more about you", his voice is doing that sexy velvety thing again and despite all my warning signs going off, I'm totally caught up in him.

"Well number 1, I'm Ana, you know that of course though", I smile sheepishly. He nods encouragingly and I continue. "Number 2, I'm from London. You can probably also figure that out by my accent", I blush, embarrassed under his scrutinising gaze.

"I love to see you blush Ana", he murmurs making my heart stop momentarily. "Do continue though", he grins after a moment, obviously aware from my animal-caught-in-the-headlights expression that he's thrown me off my game. I glance around the cabin, frantically trying to re-gather my scattered wits before I continue.

"Umm... number 3, I'm a medical student. I'm on holiday at the moment though and I'm nowhere near finishing yet so please don't collapse or anything because I probably couldn't save you". He grins again at that, grabs at his chest and feigns a dramatic collapse. I stare wide eyed back at him, not sure what to do.

"Relax Ana, I'm only teasing!" he laughs patting me carefully on my knee. His hand is cool and soft on my knee and his touch sends a little jolt of sparks right through me. I jump slightly in my seat which of course he notices. He withdraws his hand quickly, glancing at it as he does, looking back at my face with a look of concern flooding his darkly hooded eyes.

"Sorry", I murmur. "It's just this is my first time overseas by myself and I'm just a little jumpy at the moment". He nods, reassured, but I'm sure he's put two and two together and is well aware of the effect his touch has on me. _Pull it together Steele! Stop being so obvious!_

"So Ana, the medical student from London, what brings you to Seattle?"

"Well loads of my friends including Kate are off travelling these holidays. Kate's my best friend and she's off to the Greek Islands, you know how the other half live? Anyway, I've been working at the local hardware store since I was 15 and I've saved up a bit of money so I thought I'd finally go to America and get a look in at the American dream and all that..." I peter out, unsure how to justify this totally out of character trip I got talked into taking by Kate and my dad.

"And do you know anyone in Seattle? Have you sorted out somewhere to stay yet?" he questions sternly.

"Umm no, I don't know anyone there. It was kind of a spontaneous decision. To be honest, I actually wrote down several cities on some pieces of paper and drew one out of the hat", I admit, embarrassed. "I'm booked in a dorm at a hostel for 10 days then after that I'll find somewhere else to go".

"That sounds a little reckless to me" he grits out, looking angry now. "Look, I have a large apartment in central Seattle and you're more than welcome to stay for a few nights while we sort something more suitable. In fact I insist upon it".

He insists upon it?! Umm hello Mr Gorgeous I met you like an hour ago and you're already trying to lure me back to your apartment! Like that's going to happen! Breathe Anastasia, whole conversation is escalating rather too quickly for my liking and I'm beginning to wonder what the hell his motives are here. I thought he was into me at first but now he's treating me like some charity case. Either that or he's trying to force me into his apartment so he can rape or kill me or turn me into some kind of sex slave or something. Setting my face into a stern expression I manage to articulate my concerns to him.

Without batting an eyelid he replies firmly. "I understand this is all rather sudden but I'm certain we're making the right decision here". Umm why so cryptic Mr Mysterious! I'm feeling like this whole conversation is going way above my head! He seems to have some hidden agenda he's working off and I'm completely in the dark about it all.

"Anyway, back to my original question", he starts, the picture of self-assured confidence. "Dinner tonight. You and me. How does that sound?"

Wow, way to keep a girl on her toes. I can barely keep up with this conservation let alone contemplate dinner.

Thankfully the flight attendant picks this moment to bustle in, disrupting the conversation and putting an end to this uncomfortable line of questioning. Mr Controlling fixes her with a stare that looks as though it has the potential to turn her body to ice but she bats her eyelids back at him and ignores his frosty demeanour. With a flourish she pulls out the table so it sits between us and dresses it elegantly with a white table cloth and a small posy of soft pastel coloured flowers. She disappears again and I take the opportunity to gaze at the flowers with delight. They're so bright and hopeful and I can't help glancing back up at Mr Mercurial who winks at me much to my surprise.

"Those were my idea", he smiles bashfully. "You'd be amazed what they can whip up at 30,000 feet!"

"Thank you" I murmur. "How did you know pansies are one of my favourites?" I joke.

Looking at me seriously again he gives me a slow lazy smile. "I want to get to know everything about you Anastasia".

My heart steps up into overdrive with that comment and my stomach feels as though a flight of butterflies have just taken off. Fine. I admit it. I have a massive crush on this guy. He might be totally over the top and overly beautiful but he is undeniably cute.

Returning with our food, the flight attendant sets it before us and offers us salt and pepper from ridiculously oversized grinders. The food smells absolutely divine and I'm overwhelmed with the sudden turn of events my life has taken. Not one week ago I was slogging my way through piles of textbooks and patient notes and now, by some crazy twist of fate, I'm luxuriously ensconced in first class on my way to Seattle opposite a complete (albeit beautiful) stranger. I really should buy a lotto ticket when I arrive because all the luck appears to be on my side at the moment!

**Thanks again for all your beautiful feedback. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Plenty more to come so don't go away!**

**x Saskia**


End file.
